This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To evaluate regional brain abnormalities associated with aspects of pathological gambling (PG), we wish to examine prepotent response and reward processing in 10 people with PG by using the Stroop Task and the Monetary Incentive Delay Task. This study will provide us with information on brain function and abnormalities of those with pathological gambling, a significant public health problem. It may enhance our understanding of the disorder and aid in the development of future treatments.